parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chief
Chief is a Character From The Fox and The Hound. He Played Maurice in Beauty and the Kong, and Beauty and the Kong (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Version) He is a papa He Played George Darling in Courage Pan He is a dad He Played King William in The Spider Princess (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a king He Played as The Great Prince of the Forest in Courageambi, Courageambi ll, and Courage (Bambi) He is a deer He Played Sam Parrish in Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is son's dad He Played Beast in Beauty and the Dog (BugsBunnyRockz Style), Beauty and the Chief (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), Beauty and the Dog (QueenAthenaandKingTriton4ever), Beauty and the Hound (NicktoonRockz Style), Princess and the Dog, Jaguar and the Dog (Hiatt Grey Style), and Beauty and the Chief He is a Beast He Played King Triton in The Little Animal (version 1), The Little Dog, The Little Mer-Barker, The Little Mer-Pony (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), The Little Mer-Marian, The Little Mer-Twilight (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Little Cat Princess, The Little Animal (Jenna Version), The Little Lioness (Kiara Version), The Little Pony, The Little Twilight Sparkle, The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle, The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle ll: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle's Beginning He is a merman He Played Zeus in Charliecules, Kryptocules, Francis (Hercules), Couragecules, Couragecules (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), Charlie Barkincules, Couragecules (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version), and Couragecules (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Version) He is a god He Played Ace in SpongeBob The Supersponge He is a hound He Played as Razoul in Pongoladdin He is a Learder Gaurd He Played as Ollie In T.U.F.F Fox He is an Opossum He Played as Gazeem The Thief in Trampladdin He is Jafar's Partner He Played The Sultan in Robin Hoodladdin, Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog, Courageladdin (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), and Courageladdin He is a father He Played Fa Zhou in Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), Maid Marianlan, Twilight Sparklelan, and Twilightlan He is a father He Played as Old Jafar in Dodgerladdin He is an Creepy Old Man He Played as The Razorback in The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Wild Pig He Played Utility Belt Buzz in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Space Ranger She Played as Sarabi in The Magical Queen (Twilight Sparkle Version), The Female Dog Queen, The Cartoon Pony Queen, and The Pony Queen She is a Lioness He Played as Mufasa in The Cartoon Animal King, The Tom King, The Cowardly Dog King, The Hound King, The Hound King ll:Copper's Pack, The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Courage King (CourageRockz Version), The Clifford King, The Pluto King, The Fox King (Oisin671 Style), The Dog King (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360 Version), The Cartoon Puppy Dog (CartoonNetworkandHubRockz Style), The Courage King (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever Style), The Dog King (Chorizo49 Style), The Animated King, The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Felidae Cat King, The Dalmatian Dog King (PongoandPerditaRockz Style), The Kipper King, The Lion King Fanmake 10, The Lion King Fanmake 11, The Magic Animal King, The Red Dog King, The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), The Scooby King, The Toon Dog King, The Toon King (CourageandTwilightRockz Style), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version), The Cartoon Dog King, The Classic Dog King, The Big Red Dog King, The Space Dog King, and The Courage King He is a Lion He Played Uncle Max in The Microraptor King 11/2 He is a Meerkat He Played as Kerchak in Scoobyzan, Kryptozan The Superdog, Puss In Boots (Tarzan), Peterzan (FamilyGuyRockz Style), Robin Hood (Tarzan), Trampzan, Robin Hoodzan, Hubiezan, Daffyarzan, Tombo (Tarzan), Tomboarzan, Francis (Tarzan), Scoobyzan (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), Yellow Kirbyzan, Tomzan, Spiritzan, and Spiritzan II He is a Gorilla He played as Iago in Dimitriladdin and Dimitriladdin 2: The Return of Hades He is a Parrot He played as Scud in Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) He is Sid's pet dog He played as Norman in Edmond in New York Portayals * In The Wolf-Dog & The Hedgehog - Played by Steele * In The Wolfdog and the Lion - Played by Shere Khan * In The Rabbit and the Duck - Played by Kerchak Category:Characters Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Antagonists Category:Weel Category:�� Category:❤ Category:�� Category:�� Category:⚡ Category:Anti-Heroes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Romantic Characters